Sent To Destroy
by ItsOnlyASecret
Summary: The Winchester boys are in for a surprise when they first come into contact with Elijah Phillips. Being chased by a werewolf was scary as heck, sure. But being from the future? And an alien race has destroyed the whole entire earth and the humans? ..That's a lot to take in. They handled the apocalypse pretty well, the mother of all, and whatever the fuck else. OCs mentioned!


_**A/N: Alright, listen up! First of all, this is Supernatural fanfic #2, which I might or might not be continuing More Than Supernatural, as I have no idea where I was taking that one. But, since I'm going to be writing this one, I might get back to writing that one. Who knows? :D Anyway, enjoy my fucked up mind-set in this one. :P**_

_**Also! The titles of the chapters are all songs which will include a few lyrics of the bands' songs. :P I'll also be naming the songs.**_

_**Uh..what else? Um, disclaimer and stuff, I guess? I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I do own the plot of this fanfic and the OCs. But yeah, enjoy?**_

_**And, and! This is set in seasons...uh...I dunno yet. 8D But..please bare with me? I love youuu.~ **_

_**Okay, okay. I'll stop rambling now. ENJOY! xoxo**_

_**- Tadbit.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Carry On My Wayward Son_

_Vroooooooooooooooooom Vroom!_

Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala roared down the wide highway and nearly crashed into the stop sign where out of the corner of Sam Winchester's eye came a black-haired teen in steel-toed boots, glancing over his shoulder nervously and continued to run until he tripped over his own feet. Turning around whilst upon his bum, he whimpered and tried to scoot back, eyeing the creature that was chasing him a moment or so ago with wide, scared eyes. "Stay back!" The scream could be heard through the windows of the Impala which caused Dean to glance over at the teen and Sam yelling for Dean to pull over.

Getting out of the Impala, Sam and Dean charged over to stand in front of the teen with their weapons drawn, pointing them at the creature that had chased after the teen moments ago. Staring at the werewolf with wide eyes, Sam and Dean glanced at each other before turning around to stare at the teen.

"Why the hell is this thing after you?" Sam asked as he bent over to help the teen up eyeing the werewolf with curious yet cautious eyes. Dean grabbed the teen's over arm with the Colt pointed at the werewolf, guarding his younger brother and the teen. With that, the teen sneezed suddenly which made the two Winchester's to jump and the werewolf to turn around and taking off as if scared to death.

Blinking as the werewolf retreated, Dean and Sam turned toward the teen as he wiped at his nose, hissing in irritation. "..Damn it, why does this have to happen now?" Narrowing his eyes at the ground, the long haired teen glanced up at the two Winchester boys and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Glanced between the two.

Sam was the first to react, stepping forward toward the teen before splashing holy water onto him. Wrinkling his nose, the teen stared at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? Holy water? What, you think I'm a demon? Please!" Chuckling under his breath, the teen stepped forward and held out his right hand. "Hi there, I'm Elijah Phillips."

Blinking at the hand that was extended out toward himself, Sam took it and shook the teen's hand. Elijah turned his hand toward Dean with a small smile, which Dean took it and shakes the teen's hand as well. "I'm Dean Winchester. And this is my younger brother Sam Winchester."

"Oh, I know who you two are. I've heard stories from my father," The teen pulled the pendent that he wears around his neck, holding the jewelry out toward Dean with a few blinks of his eyes. "I'm from the future, to be honest." After that statement, Dean and Sam shared a look before turning their attention toward Elijah and stared, glancing over the teen's attire. "Do you have proof?"

"Proof? Sure thing!" The teen bobbed his head a few times, pulling out a communicator and held it up to let the two boys check it out. Static could be heard from the communicator for a few seconds before a deep, masculine voice spoke through the speaker of the device. "Elijah? Elijah, are you there?"

"Brother, have you found the Winchester's yet?" The voice spoke, static crackling a bit through the device, with a few screams from the people on the other end of the communicator. "They found me, actually, Finn. Say hi, Finn." Held up the communicator toward the two boys, raising an eyebrow as his brother spoke in a fast like manner. "Dean? Sam? Are you two there?"

Coughing and clearing his throat, Dean grabbed the communicator out of Elijah's hand and spoke as clearly as possible to make sure the man on the other side of the device could hear him. "Uh, yeah. This is Dean. And Sam's right here." Glancing at his brother, he shrugged and rose an eyebrow at Elijah. "Who is this?"

"Evening, gentlemen, my name is Finnegan Daniel Phillips and I sent my younger brother into the past to come into contact with the two of you. Now, in the near future, there will be a type of alien race coming to destroy the world. And before you ask, yes, there is legit fucking aliens out in space. And man, they're mean mother fuckers."

Chuckling at his brother's use of the word fucking, Elijah spoke up, "Brother, what exactly is my mission?" Rubbed the back of his head nervously, glancing at the two Winchester boys a few times as they shared a look with each other.

A buzzing from Sam's pocket interrupted Finnegan's reply in which Sam held up one finger to answer the phone call, "Hello? Oh, hey, Bobby. ..Dean's here. And uh..we found someone that's 'from the future'." The brown haired male said, using air quotes as if Bobby Singer was in front of him. Clearing his throat, Sam replied a bit more to whatever Bobby way saying and then pressed the end call button, staring at Dean and shrugged. "Bobby told us to bag 'em and bring him to Bobby's house."

Glancing between Dean and Sam, the red long haired teen bounced in place, putting the communicator in his tripp pants pockets and saluted the two boys. "Bobby Singer, huh? Man, the guy is swell, ain't he?" Gave the two men a thumbs up and fled over toward the Impala, bouncing from foot to foot rather..hyper like. "C'mon! You two are slow, let's go!~"

Dean and Sam sighed, walking on over to the Impala and got in, with Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger's seat. Getting in the back seat, Elijah tapped his fingers against his kneecaps and suddenly exclaimed in a soft, yet obnoxious tone of voice, "Can you put Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas on, Dean? It's an amazing song."

The older brother glanced back at the teen and laughed, turning up the volume a bit to begin blasting the song in which Elijah started to sing along. "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." Began to do some air guitar in the back seat with a few head bangs here and there.

* * *

**A/N:** So, after much debate, I've decided to cut this chapter short. Tell me what you think! And please be nice? Criticize it in a nice matter, pretty please?


End file.
